Nouveau départ pour les Cullen
by Bella-Drago
Summary: Imaginons que la famille Cullen telle que nous la connaissons ne soit pas la même, que Jasper soit un humain devenu vampire et que ce soit Alice qui agit comme Edward le fait avec Bella dans New Moon. AC/JH, RC/EC, EC/BS.
1. Prologue

**Bon voilà, j'ai voulu partager avec vous le début d'une fiction sur Alice et Jasper dont l'idée m'est venue grâce à un film Roméo+Juliet. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**

_Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour je me retrouverais là en train d'écrire sur mon ordinateur te concernant. Hey oui! Alice Cullen n'est plus la même à cause de toi, toi ce grand blond aux yeux bleus énigmatiques, toi Jasper Hale. Pourtant, en venant m'installer ici la Réunion, je ne pensais pas te rencontrer et encore moins que tu sois le fils de ma belle-mère. Au début, je ne pensais pas suivre mon père ici mais voilà je devais le faire pour lui mais aussi parce que Edward et Rosalie ont réussit à me convaincre. Te rappelles-tu de notre rencontre? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire._

_Tout à commencer ce fameux 7 juin, oui jour de notre rencontre. En effet, ce jour-là je devais rencontrer ta mère pour la première fois car oui je ne l'avais jamais vu à part par webcam mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce jour-là , c'était le jour de mon anniversaire, j'allais avoir mes 18 ans enfin chez les humains mais voilà ce jour-là , tu as gâché mon anniversaire. Oui, tu as bien lu, tu as gâché mon anniversaire avec ton sourire et ce regard angélique. Ce jour-là , j'ai succombé à tes charmes, monsieur Jasper Hale. Tu n'aurais jamais dû croiser ma route, oh crois-moi! Je regrette de t'avoir connu. Tout cette histoire entre nous n'aurait pas dû commencer, car crois-moi je suis un danger pour toi. Un très grand danger pour toi même si c'est vrai que tu as des pouvoirs mais tes pouvoirs ne seront pas suffisant devant les miens. Oui, je suis très puissante et je risquerais de te blesser voire même de te tuer, et ça je ne le veut pas!_

_Edward me répétait souvent de ne pas m'attacher et surtout avec toi, car il savait que je deviendrais accro à toi, accro à tes lèvres, accro à tes paroles, accro à tes bras, accro à tes yeux. Il savait que je risquais de devenir ce que je suis devenue, c'est-à-dire un monstre, oui tu as bien lu, je suis un monstre! Pas un gentil monstre mais un de ces montres que tu déteste,un vampire. Oui, tu vas me dire que toi aussi par la force des choses tu es devenu un vampire et que grâce mon père, tu vivras éternellement mais crois-moi ce n'est pas une vie rêvée, au contraire je préférerais ne plus vivre plutôt que d'être devenue ce monstre lorsque j'avais 18 ans. Oui, j'ai déjà eu 18 ans plusieurs fois même puisque j'ai maintenant 54 ans, oui je suis vieille très vieille même. Alors que toi tu as réellement 18 ans, tu n'aurais même pas dû te rapprocher de moi, après tout je peux être ta mère! Mais non, tu es plus têtu que moi, tu n'écoutes jamais ce que l'on te dit. Voilà où tous mes remords m'emmènent, je ressemble plus à un lutin défiguré en ce moment tellement je me morfonds et que mon maquillage part en lambeaux._

_Tout le monde était réunis ce jour-là pour fêter mon anniversaire alors que je ne voulais pas qu'on me le souhaite, oui je n'aime pas qu'on me le souhaite et encore moins lorsque deux inconnus s'en mêlent. Oui, je parle bien de toi et d'Esmée Hale, ta chère mère. Et encore, il a fallu que tu ramènes ton meilleur ami, ce Emmett Clark. Donc, tout le monde était réunit là et m'attendait alors que moi j'étais cloîtrée dans ma chambre ne voulant voir personne. Au bout de 30 minutes, papa est venu me chercher et c'est ce moment que je t'ai vu, tu me paraissais tellement beau dans ce jean moulant et ce t-shirt qui laisse apparaître ton beau torse. Et lorsque j'ai croisé tes yeux, j'ai bien crû que je glissais dans un précipice tellement ce bleu m'emmenait loin, très loin. Papa a dû me secouer pour que j'avance en arrêtant de te fixer car oui je te fixais et je ne voulais plus détacher mon regard du tien. Mais arrivée au salon, la joie dans laquelle ton regard m'avait mise s'effaça lorsque je vis toutes ses décorations, ses cadeaux et autres mets que vous aviez préparés. J'avais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux car ce moment, la seule pensée que j'eus fût pour ma maman que j'ai perdu lors de mon 15ème anniversaire, trois ans avant ma renaissance. C'est pour çà que je me suis enfuie devant vous tous et ton pote a eu le loisir de se moquer de moi. Pourtant, papa, Rosalie et Edward savent que mon anniversaire n'est pas une fête mais un deuil! Voilà pourquoi je me suis mise à crier et à dire ces horreurs ta mère alors que je ne les pensais pas, car d'une certaine manière, elle a pris la place de ma mère qui avait abandonnée mon père après une bataille contre ma tante Gabrielle. Maintenant, j'essaie de vivre en restant loin de toi pour te protéger car oui, je dois te protéger sinon elle risque de te tuer toi aussi._

_Te quiero Jasper Hale!

* * *

_

**J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. Bientôt je mettrais le premier chapitre, j'attends vos reviews. A bientôt.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Renouveau

Chapitre I: Renouveau

Voilà , je suis Alice Cullen, j'ai 18 ans enfin sous ma forme humaine et je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fana de la mode. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas totalement à mon aise dans cette île où je suis maintenant ( ben oui! Les magasins de modes ne courent pas les rues non plus) mais pour une fois ma fierté a été mise de côté pour que mon père, le célèbre docteur Carlisle Cullen, est sa part de bonheur. Et ce bonheur, il l'a connu lors d'un séminaire professionnel il y a maintenant deux ans, mais à l'époque, papa ne nous l'avait pas dit à ma soeur, mon frère et moi. Oui, je ne suis pas fille unique et je partage même mon penchant pour la mode avec ma grande soeur Rosalie, une belle blonde qui fait chavirait le coeur des garçons car oui Rose adore jouer avec les garçons ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à mon frère. Lui, Edward, grand musicien et poète à ses heures, préfère de loin s'occuper de fausses notes, de rimes imparfaites que de jouer avec les sentiments des filles. Pourtant, aucunes filles ne résistent à ce beau brun aux yeux dorés, mais voilà , le problème c'est que mon frère est un grand sentimental, et croit en l'âme soeur, l'amour véritable. Donc voilà , ça va faire un mois qu'on s'est tous retrouvés ici sur l'île de la Réunion qui en passant est magnifique, mais voilà, il fallait bien que les ennuis commencent un jour. Ils ont commencé pour être exacte, ce matin alors que je me rendais à ce lycée des plus banals qui soient, je dois dire que sur ce coup là je n'ai absolument pas de chances.

- Alice!, apella Rosalie depuis sa 206 rouge, dépêche toi un peu sinon on va encore rater la demi-heure avant les cours.  
- J'arrive Rose, du calme. Je ne suis pas pressée mais pour toi je peux faire un effort surtout si tu me passes ton fameux collant noir.  
- En haut à droite de l'armoire, mais GROUILLE!  
- Merci.

Deux minutes plus tard, je descendis vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge, d'un collant noir ( celui de Rose), et d'escarpins rouges. Oui, je sais, vous allez me dire que pour aller au lycée ce n'est pas une tenue et bien je vais vous dire, je m'en contre fiche.

- Ah enfin! Tu en as mis du temps Al'! Encore cinq minutes et on était en retard!  
- Mais Rose du calme! On est pas en retard, et puis si c'est comme çà, la prochaine fois tu pars avec Edward et je demande à Bella de me prendre.  
- Bella? C'est qui elle?  
- Oh, tu ne connais pas Bella? Ben, c'est la stagiaire de papa à l'hôpital et elle est en terminale avec nous.  
- Tu me surprendras toujours petite soeur.  
- Ben que veux-tu, c'est moi Alice Cullen.

Le voyage en voiture était cours, mais il faut dire aussi que Rosalie a conduit assez vite, j'ai failli être décoiffée. Bref, on était arrivées devant ce lycée où je dois dire que les garçons que j'ai pu apercevoir ne sont pas top . Bon, peut-être que je pourrais imposer mon style vestimentaire ici.

- Hey toi le petit lutin! Tu te crois où là, en boîte?

Je regarde le groupe de garçons qui venait de me parler, ils étaient vêtus d'une drôle de manière, survetements et baskets sans oublier la casquette et les lunnettes noires. C'était affligeant de voir çà, comme si ces garçons ne savaient pas s'habiller correctement. Bref, je devais me rendre devant le tableau pour voir dans quelle classe j'étais et voir si Jasper mon demi-frère était dans la même section que moi.

- Et Cullen?, me dit une jeune fille brune qui était accompagnée par Edward.  
- Oui?  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Abigael, je suis dans la classe de votre frère en terminale L. Donc, vous êtes dans ma classe?, regardant surtout mon frère.  
- Non, Alice, désolé, me dit Edward, tu es dans la terminale L2 et nous c'est la L1.  
- Ah, bon ben c'est pas grave.

Mais si c'est extrêmement grave, notre duo avec Edward se trouve détruit! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu ici? Ah oui! Pour que papa soit heureux! Ben j'espère qu'il est heureux et le restera car moi je souffre le martyr.

- Et je dois aller où pour être dans ma classe?  
- Tu dois aller en salle 105 c'est la cinquième salle au 1er étage. Tu prends cet escalier et tu te retrouves directement au 1er étage, ensuite tu passes les deux battants et tu trouveras ta salle.  
- Merci Abigael. Au fait, Edward! Ce soir, tu rentres avec ta voiture ou pas?  
- Euh, normalement oui pourquoi?  
- J'aimerais aller voir quelqu'un après les cours et comme je n'ai pas encore de voiture, enfin tu me comprends.  
- Mouais, ben je verrais et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Rosalie de te prêter sa voiture?  
- Tu sais bien qu'elle m'a conduit ce matin et que ce soir ça devait être toi.

- Ben, tu sais quoi p'tite soeur j'ai changé d'avis, ce soir je rentre pas directement donc cherches toi un transport ou tien prends le bus

- Attends, Ed tu me fais quoi là ? Tu n'as jamais était comme çà, en disant cela je jettes un regard noir vers Abigael, pourquoi ce changement.

- Ton frère a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut non? Il a 18 ans et est libre de ses choix.  
- Toi, je ne t'ais pas sonnée.

C'est sur cette phrase que je pars vers ma salle de cours où avec surprise je retrouve Bella Swan, la stagiaire de papa. Au moins, j'aurais quelqu'un avec qui discutait enfin si elle ne m'avait pas déjà cataloguée comme les autres.

- Bonjour Alice, comment vas-tu?  
- Bonjour Bella, bien enfin presque et toi?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Oh, c'est mon frère Edward, tu vois de qui je parles, elle fait oui de la tête, ben là il se pavane dans les couloirs avec une certaine Abigael qui se croit tout permis et surtout qui influence mon frère.  
- Oui, je vois de qui tu me parles. Elle était dans ma classe l'année dernière, c'est une vraie sangsue cette fille, elle s'attiche de tous les mecs et les jettes quand elle n'en veut plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Edward s'est laissé influencer par elle, il n'est pourtant pas si influençable que çà.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Dis ce soir tu pourrais me ramener s'il te plaît, Edward m'a lâchée et Rosalie a un rencart.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas, et si tu veux je peux venir te prendre le matin et te déposer le soir, ça te va.  
- Oui, merci beaucoup Bella.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

_Heure du déjeuner, self_

L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite mon goût, en effet, avec Bella on s'entendait à merveille. D'ailleurs sans elle, je serais la seule Cullen à ne pas avoir d'amis, l'insociable de la famille. Bref, voilà je suis super copine avec Bella, et par dessus le march mon demi-frère est aussi dans ma classe. Et oui, monsieur est aussi un littéraire et adore l'histoire.

- Alice, on va au self pour déjeuner ou tu préfères qu'on aille au resto?  
- On va au self, comme çà je verrais ce que c'est, çà ne doit pas être si terrible que çà non?  
- Crois-moi, ça dépend des jours.

La dernière phrase de Bella ne me rassurait pas du tout, que voulait-elle dire par là. Aie! Je craignais le pire.

- Oh, oh! Abigael en vue, me dit Bella.  
- Hey Cullen! Ouou? Cullen?  
- Oui? Que se passe-t-il, tu as déjà perdue mon frère?  
- Euh, non. En fait, je voulais te dire que si tu voulais manger avec nous il n'y a pas de soucis au lieu de te mêler à ses gens , en désignant Bella et Jasper qui venait d'arriver.  
- Je ne te permets pas de parler comme çà de Jasper et de Bella, c'est clair? Si mon frère se laisse faire par toi, ce n'est pas mon cas alors dégage de ma vue Abigael Johnson!  
- Ok, pas besoin de t'énerver comme çà mais je t'aurais prévenue. Ces gens n'apportent que des malheurs.  
- Bella tu vas bien?, dis-je la voyant toute pâle.  
- Bella, tu sais pourquoi elle te fait subir çà, dit Jasper, elle en veut à ta soeur d'avoir eu Peter alors elle se venge sur toi. Mais ne fais pas attention à elle et je pense que Alice est en mesure de t'aider à surmonter cette conne.  
- Oui, je le sais et merci à vous deux. Je n'ai plus très faim tout à coup et vous?  
- Moi non plus et toi Jasper?

Je venais de me rendre compte que c'était la première fois que je lui parlais aussi gentillement depuis notre arrivée.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas faim, finit-il par répondre.  
- On a cours cet aprèm ou pas?  
- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Bella, n'est-ce pas Jazz?  
- Non, on reprend que demain à 15h.  
- Oh, c'est génial! Bella, Jasper ça vous direz une après-midi détente aujourd'hui?  
- Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Jasper, mais où ?  
- Oui, je suis partante.  
- Ben, Jasper, la maison est libre non? Vu que Rosalie et Edward ont cours cet aprèm et que ta mère et mon père sont à l'hôpital.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas de transports aujourd'hui vu que Emmett fini à 17h.  
- Ben, je vous ramènes, dit Bella.

On prit alors la direction du parking où l'on monta dans la voiture de Bella. Elle nous amena à la maison, où j'allais leur préparer quelque chose d'inoubliable.

_Maison des Hale/Cullen, 12h50._

- Alice pourquoi as-tu fermé les volets et la porte d'entrée à clé ? Tu vas nous faire quoi?  
- Jasper, je ne veux pas être dérangés pendant que je vous masse alors tu vois je débranche aussi le téléphone, éteint mon portable alors faites de même.  
- D'accord, mais je n'en vois toujours pas l'intérêt.  
- Si Alice l'a dis on le fait point, dit Bella.

Ils éteignirent leurs portables et s'installèrent sur le divan.

- Jasper, euh, ça te dérange si je me mets à l'aise. Disons que ces collants et cette robe me gênent un peu.  
- Euh... Non, mais tu devrais peut-être te changer là haut dans ta chambre?  
- Et pourquoi , c'est une aprèm détente non?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, j'enleva ma robe, mes escarpins et mes collants, j'étais donc en sous-vêtements face à un Jasper rouge de honte et une Bella qui rigolait de la situation.

- Euh... Alice, tu pourrais peut-être monter te changer non?  
- Ben pourquoi, tu aimes pas?  
- Euh... si, mais...  
- Mais quoi?  
- Sinonjevaistesauterdessus.  
- Pardon?, dis-je ayant très bien compris ce qu'il avait dit.  
- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter Alice, tu sais très bien ce que je viens de dire.

Oui, je le savais et j'affichais un sourire triomphant. Je remis donc ma robe sans pour autant remettre les collants et je me dirigea dans la cuisine pour nous préparer un petit encas. Je crois que si j'étais restée en sous-vêtements, Jasper n'aurait pu été le même, et j'admire sa façon d'être resté calme devant moi. Revenant de la cuisine, je surprends la discution entre Bella et Jasper, il dit qu'il est attiré par moi mais ne sait pas comment me le dire et a peur de la réaction de nos parents, car pour eux nous sommes frère et soeur et rien d'autre. Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec lui car nos parents sont assez strictes sur ce point et d'ailleurs si on m'avait laissée choisir j'aurais cohabiter avec Jasper au lieu de me coltiner Rosalie, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma soeur mais elle est assez spéciale le soir avant de se coucher, en fait, elle parle pendant des heures avec son chéri et parfois elle gémit et franchement ça m'énerve. Je dois d'ailleurs en parler avec papa, lui demandait s'il veut ma mort en me laissant avec Rosalie, et qu'il ne me mette pas avec Edward après ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne lui ais pas encore pardonné le truc de ce matin et celui de ce midi, ah, il m'énerve et dire qu'avant c'était comme mon double.

- Alice, ça va?, dit Jasper me voyant écraser un paquet de chips, ces chips ne t'ont rien fait je pense.  
- Euh...tu as raison. En fait, je pensais ce que Edward m'a fait aujourd'hui et j'arrive pas le digérer alors qu'auparavant on était comme les deux doigts de la main. Et puis, je pensais aussi au fait que cohabiter avec ma soeur n'est pas de tout repos. Tu as de la chance d'avoir ta propre chambre!  
- Je sais, dit-il sur un ton las, mais tu vois j'aurais préféré la partager avec toi, au moins j'aurais eu quelqu'un avec qui parlait et rigoler. Tu sais, j'entends tout ce que Edward dit au téléphone à ses amis de Forks et ça me blesse, car il me voit comme l'investigateur de la relation de nos parents.

- Mais comment peut-il dire cela! On était tous les trois d'accord pour que papa ait une nouvelle femme dans sa vie car depuis la mort de maman, il ne souriait plus, il n'était plus heureux sauf dans son travail. Même moi, pour qui la mort de maman a été difficile à surmonter, j'ai admis que papa puisse être heureux même si pour cela je devais me sacrifier. Je ne reconnais même plus mon frère, ce n'est plus le même, j'ai l'impression de mieux de te connaître alors que je te connais que depuis peu.

- Tes mots me touchent Alice, Jasper rougit, mais tu sais ton frère fait peut-être cela pour se protéger, il se crée une coquille.  
- Si c'est avec sa coquille qu'il compte s'intégrer dans le quartier et être heureux, il se trompe, dit Bella qui n'avait pas parler depuis le début de la conversation, oui ben quoi Alice, c'est vrai! Edward est dégueulasse d'agir comme ça car au final ce sont les autres qui souffrent!  
- Tu as raison Bella, je dois le reconnaître. Bon allez, on les fait ces massages!  
- Alice, j'adore ta façon de rendre une situation ennuyante, attrayante.  
- Merci Jazz.

Il rougit lorsque je l'appelle Jazz, j'ai l'impression qu'avant la fin de la soirée on s'embrassera. Et j'imagine même pas après le départ de Bella.  
Bella et moi, on s'installe sur le tapis, Jasper enduit nos dos d'huile de massage, et il commence par masser Bella avant de venir me masser. Lorsque ses mains touchent ma peau, je suis comme électrisée, une espèce de courant électrique passe dans tout mon corps, j'ai envie de gémir, tellement ses mains me donnent du plaisir. Jasper est le dieu du massage! Lorsqu'il atteint la rainure de mes fesses, je pousse un gémissement de plaisir, alors Jasper continue avec ses mains et continue ce massage. Au fur et à mesure, j'hurlais de plaisir comme si Jasper et moi faisions l'amour, je le sentais heureux, son plaisir à lui aussi augmentait. Jasper était assis à califourchon sur moi, pour mieux masser mon dos, c'est ainsi que je sentis sa virilité se durcir sous mes gémissements. Puis, le massage pris fin, et je n'osais ouvrir les yeux et revenir à la réalité tellement ses mains m'avaient emmener loin, très très loin. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, à remettre mon soutien-gorge et ma robe, puis je me tourne vers Jasper, mince, j'avais oubliée que Bella aussi était là. Elle me regardait avec un sourire en coin signifiant toi et moi on doit parler . Jasper, lui, était assis sur le fauteuil, il me regardait et je pouvais lire le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit.

- Hey ben dis donc Alice, dit Bella, un simple massage de Jasper t'emmène au 7ème ciel, je n'imagine pas si je n'étais pas là. Le massage aurait sans doute tourné en autre chose.  
- Euh...Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, Jasper est le dieu du massage et que veux-tu, il m'a emmené au 7ème avec ses mains. Tu es doué Jasper, c'est quand le prochain massage?  
- Alice, merci du compliment mais je n'ai fais que te masser là où tu étais tendue rien d'autre. Mais, je recommencerais bien avec plaisir, quand tu veux. La seule condition, c'est qu'on soit seuls à la maison ou en présence de Bella. Et moi alors, mon massage il est où ?  
- Bon Alice, je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux car si sous tes mains, Jasper se met à jouir, je pense que mes hormones se mettront à travailler et je risquerais de vouloir un plan à trois, non je blague Alice, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.  
- Bon, Jasper je te masserais lorsque cette jeune fille ici présente aura chassé toutes ses pensées mal placées et qu'elle redescendra sur terre.

Finalement, Bella décida de partir et de réviser un peu pour demain car il paraît que la prof de littérature est terrible, et en plus on commence par une oeuvre que j'adore, _Les liaisons dangereuses_ de Laclos, de quoi calmer mes pulsions. Pour l'instant, je devais à Jasper, un massage.

- Jasper, dis-moi, où veux-tu que je fasse ton massage, ici au salon, ou dans ta chambre?  
- Hum...Alice, si j'avais un esprit mal placé , je penserais que tu me proposes une petite gâterie. Mais comme je ne suis pas comme çà, je te dirais que le faire dans ma chambre serait plus prudent car on ne sait jamais, si je me mets à jouir on pourrait se demander, pourquoi non?  
- Jasper, toi aussi tu commences avec tes pensées mal placées, mais le virus Bella est contagieux. Ok, pour ta chambre, comme çà je verrais à quoi ressemble le sanctuaire de monsieur Hale. Au fait, si un jour tu veux une petite gâterie, je suis partante.  
- Alice, ne me tente pas! Et puis, je t'ai dis que je ne suis pas comme ça.  
- Je sais, je t'embête. Alors, tu me montres le chemin?  
- Vient, c'est par là.

Jasper me conduit donc à sa chambre, pendant le chemin dans le couloir, Jasper s'amusait à me chatouiller, à défaire ma fermeture éclair, la remettre, jouer avec mes cheveux. Il s'amusait également à me frustrer, en effet, plusieurs fois il m'avait plaquée au mur, embrassant mon cou, carressant mes cuisses, faisant ainsi monter notre désir, il me laissait chaque fois atteindre le plaisir puis il s'arrêtait. Je l'aurais un jour lui, je le promets!

- Voilà, mon sanctuaire, dit Jasper, alors verdict?  
- Whaouh! C'est magnifique! Je n'imaginais pas ta chambre comme çà, on dirait un ciel étoilé, je suis schotchée.  
- Je vois , au fait, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin très sexy, ça t'as fait quoi d'être frustrée?  
- Alors, toi! Si je t'attrappe, tu vas souffrir, çà ne se fait pas de frustrer sa partenaire comme tu l'as fait.

- Je voulais juste voir si c'était juste mes mains qui t'emmenaient au 7ème ciel ou tout mon corps, quoi tu n'as pas aimée?  
- Bien sûr, que si! Même plus que çà, tu m'entends bien, j'aurais même voulu que tu ailles plus loin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu m'électrises.  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, toi aussi tu m'électrises. Bon, alors mon massage!  
- Viens là, enlève tout sauf ton boxer et allonges-toi sur le tapis. Allez dépêche toi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Jasper retira son t-shirt, je découvris alors ce torse qui me fait rêver depuis mon arrivée ici, il a un corps d'albâtre, il retira ensuite son jean, hum... j'ai envie de... bon arrêtons avec ses pensees.

- Voilà, alors tu commences quand à me masser, j'attends.  
- Patience, mon cher Jasper. Je dois d'abord me préparer, ben oui, les masseusses doivent être à leur aise avant de détendre leur client. Non, ne te retourne pas, reste comme tu es.  
- D'accord, mais Alice, tu me prépares quoi là?  
- Une petite surprise.

Je retira ma robe, pour être en parfaite harmonie avec Jasper, et surtout je voulais savoir si lorsqu'il sentira ma peau en contact avec la sienne, si monsieur écoutera ses pulsions ou se contrôlera. Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses fesses, hum...un pur délice! Et j'enduis son dos d'huile de massage, je commence alors avec mes mains ( ben oui avec quoi d'autres mdr) à le masser, et suivant le rythme de mes mains, le désir de Jasper augmente encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à jouir. Alors, à ce moment, il me dit "encore, Alice, encore!" alors, j'emplifias le massage comme si on faisait réellement l'amour, heureusement qu'on était que tout les deux. Et puis, un moment, Jasper me bascula sous lui, je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, j'étais si bon, de sentir ses baisers dans mon cou et sur mon corps même si nous n'étions pas allés plus loin. Pourtant, Jasper retira mon soutien-gorge et je me retrouva à moitié nue face à lui, alors à ce moment là, c'est moi qui repris le contrôle. Je le bascula sous moi et j'entrepris d'embrasser toutes les parcelles visibles de son corps, je m'amusais aussi à appuyer sur son sexe, faisant augmenter son désir et le faisant gémir de plus belle. Puis, le laissant atteindre l'orgasme, je remis mon soutien-gorge et alla ramasser tout ce que j'avais servi pour le massage.

- Alice, c'est pas bien , dit-il en encerclant ma taille, tu t'es vengée hum...on t'as déjà dis que tu es magnifique même lorsque tu es à moitié nue?  
- Oui, je me suis vengée, et tu l'as bien mérité, fallait pas jouer avec moi. Et je te remercie pour tes compliments.

- Alice, il me tourne vers lui, pourquoi me fais-tu autant d'effets?  
- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu avais besoin d'exprimer tes pulsions et que je suis la mieux placée pour çà.  
- Je le pense aussi.  
- Jazz, vaut mieux qu'on arrête là pour ce soir enfin avec tes pulsions, euh...les notres. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me contrôler et on risque de le regretter.  
- Tu as sans doute raison, mais reste quand même dans mes bras.  
-Jasper, vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable et puis vu l'heure, les parents ne tarderont pas à revenir et je ne préfère pas qu'ils me trouve dans ta chambre.  
- Oui, tu as raison.

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue, après avoir remis ma robe, je pris mes escarpins, puis je sortis. Je descend au salon, je récupère mon portable et j'ouvre les volets et déverouille la porte d'entrée. Puis je pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre, repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé. Je pris mon iPod et me mis tout l'album de Jena Lee, Ma référence, pour essayer de me calmer.

_Deux heures plus tard, 18h30._

Je m'étais endormie en écoutant la musique, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'entendis des cris au salon alors je descendis en quatrième vitesse pour voir ce qui se passe. Lorsque j'arrivais au salon, je vis Esmée en pleurs dans les bras de Jasper, Rosalie ne sachant pas où se mettre, et papa et Edward se disputant.

- Papa, je m'ennuies dans cette maison avec toutes vos règles là, moi je veux de l'action hors ici il n'y en a pas.  
- Edward, je te prierais d'arrêter tout de suite! Je ne te permets pas de parler comme çà, je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça .  
- Tu sais quoi papa, j'en ai marre de tout çà, là. Toi tu es heureux, Rosalie se la pète au lycée et même Alice flirte avec n'importe qui. Abigael m'a même dit que Alice avait embrassé Harvey son copain pendant la pause de cet aprèm à 15h, tu te rends compte!  
- Je vois que Abigael t'as bien lavé le cerveau Edward Anthony Cullen. Je te remercie pour cette réputation que tu me donnes, mais tu vois je ne pouvais pas être au lycée puisque je n'avais pas cours cet après-midi, d'ailleurs tu peux le demander à Bella et Jasper puisqu'ils sont dans ma classe. Et pour ta gouverne, Abigael se sert de toi, tu n'es que son petit chien chien, dis-je en restant étrangement calme.  
- Alice, je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit Edward, excuse-moi, tu sais bien que je ne le pensais pas.  
- Tu ne le pensais peut-être pas, mais tu vois après ce que tu m'as fais au lycée ou plutôt ce que tu as laissé Abigael faire. Alors tu vois, tes excuses tu peux te les garder, et tu sais quoi, Jasper est bien plus sympa que toi. J'ai perdu mon frère, tu n'es plus le même.  
- Alice, non ce n'est pas possible.  
- Papa, explique à ton fils que je ne suis plus sa soeur tant qu'il fréquentera cette Abigael Johnson. Au fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose en privée mais bon, je peux le faire maintenant.  
- Je t'écoutes ma petite,dit papa.  
- J'aimerais que tu me changes de chambre car écoutait Rose au téléphone tous les soirs alors que j'essaie de dormir ce n'est pas très bien. Et comme tu as pu le voir, je ne m'entends plus avec Edward, je ne vois qu'une solution enfin si Esmée, toi et Jasper êtes d'accord.  
- Laquelle Alice?  
- Je devrais peut-être cohabiter avec Jasper, ainsi Edward et Rosalie auront leur propre chambre et Rose ne sera plus gênée devant moi.  
- Carlisle, je pense que ça peut se faire, dit Esmée, enfin après à toi de voir.  
- Je vais y réfléchir Alice, en discuter avec Esmée et je vous tiendrais au courant pour l'instant passons à table et toi Edward, je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard

_Deux mois plus tard._

On rentrait des cours avec Jasper lorsque papa nous interpella dans le salon pour une discution à quatre, lui, Esmée, Jasper et moi. Apparament, ils avaient pris leur décision.

- Voilà, avec Esmée on a pris une décision concernant le changement de chambre pour Alice. Mais avant, Jasper tu en penses quoi?  
- Avec tout le respect que je te dois Carlisle, je peux te dire que c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte de cohabiter avec Alice et puis on s'entend de mieux en mieux.  
- Alors, dans ce cas, dis Esmée, comme les vacances commencent ce soir, Alice tu pourra apporter toutes tes affaires dans la chambre de Jasper, vous avez deux semaines pour faire de la chambre de Jasper, votre chambre. Passait ce délai, si Alice n'est pas installée, tu retourneras avec Rosalie. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?  
- Oui maman, dit Jasper.  
- Merci, papa, merci Esmée.


End file.
